


Just Sit There & Be Cute

by jaxxOnasty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student Tony Stark, handyman bucky barnes, this is not what taskrabbit is meant to be used for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxOnasty/pseuds/jaxxOnasty
Summary: “Hey, I’m Bucky.” That’s a name. Sure. “From TaskRabbit?” the drink of water said more than unnecessarily, but Tony nodded all the same and stepped back to let the man in. It was much easier to ogle Bucky as he walked past, the way his leather jacket clung to the expanse of his shoulders as he hefted a stepladder, the swivel of his hips as he stepped to the kitchen island to set down his toolbox.I hate him, Tony thought immediately, his loins agreeing warmly.-In which Tony hires Bucky to install some light fixtures and thirst happens.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 287





	Just Sit There & Be Cute

**Author's Note:**

> So quarantine got me watching all these interior decorating videos, so this is what happened.

It wasn’t until Tony opened the door to the hottest man he had ever seen in the  _ vicinity _ of Boston that he remembered that he wasn’t wearing pants.

Here he was, swooning against his door in an oversized MIT sweatshirt stolen from Rhodey two years ago, booty shorts and fuzzy socks covered in smiley faces, looking real twink-like in front of the guy he’d hired to install his light fixtures. Said guy didn’t seem too bothered as he looked him up and down - and Tony was sure he’d probably seen worse - but that still didn’t stop the blush creeping up Tony’s neck.

“Hey, I’m Bucky.” That’s a name. Sure. “From TaskRabbit?” the drink of water said more than unnecessarily, but Tony nodded all the same and stepped back to let the man in. It was much easier to ogle Bucky as he walked past, the way his leather jacket clung to the expanse of his shoulders as he hefted a stepladder, the swivel of his hips as he stepped to the kitchen island to set down his toolbox. It wasn’t enough that he was big (Tony had given it up for the occasional “Him big” moments regardless of what was going on in the face area), but Bucky had the nerve to be handsome as well; sharp jawline with just the right dusting of scruff, a cleft in his chin that only complimented the poutiness of his lips, shoulder length brown hair that stopped just right under douche-length but right before metalhead and eyes that just had to be contacts, they were such a clear grey.  _ I hate him _ , Tony thought immediately, his loins agreeing warmly.

“I just have a few light fixtures I’d like you to install. In here, the living room and the bedroom. I just moved in - I’m Tony, by the way - and most everything is unpacked - don’t mind the couple of boxes - so I just need some homey touches, you know? So I’ll probably be putting up my pictures and things while you’re hanging these - or you know what? I said I was going to start my paper - Are you hungry or do you want something to drink? I can whip up some pasta…” In Tony’s defense, he wouldn’t have monologued if Bucky hadn’t chosen then to slip the worn, brown leather jacket off and revealed the biceps bulging out of his grey henley, but here they were.

Bucky just nodded as Tony trailed off and let the young man take his jacket to drape on the back of a stool. “Water’s just fine, if you don’t mind.” God, even his voice was sexy and gruff. Easy in a way that made him sound grounded in his body and who he was as a person - at least compared to the way Tony always felt fit to burst with anxiety. “Where’d you move from? You from here?”

“Oh no, I’m from New York.”

Letting out a surprised, “Oh yeah?” Bucky started pulling out his tools and lining them neatly on the marble countertop. “Lemme guess: Manhattan?”

“Yeah. How’d you know?”

“I’m from Brooklyn. Can always spot someone from Manhattan,” he chuckled, eyes lifting from what he was doing to tease. “What’s in Boston for you?”

Trying to not blush was unusually hard, so Tony just opted to look away. He pointed to his sweatshirt with a shrug. “Just finishing up school.”

“Smart, huh?” Done with the tools, Bucky moved to unfold his ladder. “What year are you?”

“This is my second doctorate,” he told the other man, that damn blush coming back harder when those light eyes flicked back up to him in surprise again.

“Real smart, huh?”

Surely Tony was on fire the way he lit up at the impressed lilt in Bucky’s tone. Trying not to preen too much, he set about getting the man a bottle of water. “So what do you need me to do to help?”

“Nothing,  _ you _ hired  _ me _ .” Okay, that was simple. “Just sit there and keep being cute.” Okay, this was impossible.

Tony already had the new fixtures laid out on top of the boxes they’d arrived in, each in their corresponding rooms, so there was nothing left for him to do but curl up on his favorite chair and lust at Bucky from the living room while pretending to do something on his laptop. Sure, he’d used the damn TaskRabbit app because he wanted to get the outline of his thesis started instead of climbing onto counters and other assorted furniture pieces to put up some damn lights on a Sunday morning and, oh no, sometime between fiddling with the breaker box and climbing onto the ladder to take down the old kitchen fixture Bucky had put his hair up in the cutest fucking bun and, sure, he couldn’t very well fuck off to finger his ass in the bathroom with a stranger in his apartment, but he was starting to regret not just doing it all himself. Mostly because Bucky’s tight ass shirt was lifting in the front and showing off a sliver of his belly.

Things only got worse when Bucky finished up in the kitchen and moved into the living room with Tony.

He tried not to squirm too much, but the room felt smaller and more charged and he wanted to fuck off to the bathroom so bad. Bucky didn’t seem to notice that Tony wasn’t typing shit on his laptop, just hummed to himself and stood there on his ladder all hot and sexy and hot. But then, out of the blue, he asked, “You doin’ alright there, Tony?” without even looking at Tony because Tony was looking straight at the man and would have noticed.

“I’m fine.” Just eye level with Bucky’s groin, but fine. “Just thinking.”

“Only good things, right?” Bucky asked around the screw he had just stuck between those gorgeous lips as he fiddled with the wires above his head. Tony made a vague noise of confirmation and tried not to cream his short shorts that he  _ still hadn’t changed out of _ .

After ten minutes of Tony not remembering what his thesis even was, Bucky announced he was done, climbed off the ladder and asked Tony to show him the last light. It wasn’t until they were already down the hall that Tony realized he was leading the man into his bedroom, Jesus. Still, he soldiered on somehow, the strength to show a hot guy the most comfortable room in his house to ride him in coming from somewhere deep and tingly inside of him.

This last light fixture was going straight over the bed, so it made sense for Bucky to toe off his boots and get on his knees on one side of the mattress. It did. The bed sat high and heavy in the middle of the room, so it made sense. Even Tony felt tall in the bed, so leaving the stepladder in the hallway  _ made sense _ .

“You don’t get lost in this big bed all by yourself, doll?” Oh. Oh, that did something for Tony. So much so that he climbed onto the opposite corner of the mattress, legs curled under himself as his fingers lightly toyed with the linen duvet cover. “I know what I like.” His reply came out just breathy enough to make the corner of Bucky’s smirk lift up just a bit more.

“Yeah? I bet you do,” Bucky crooned, big body stretched long and taut while reaching above his head, long fingers busy with the light. “Hey, be sweet and open the drapes so I can see what I’m doin’ better.”

Blushing at the thought of being sweet for Bucky, Tony shot up and moved to the window, letting the sunshine in and wanting nothing more than to melt in it at the sound of Bucky’s quiet, “Thank you.”

“You need me to do anything else for you?”

“What I tell you in the kitchen?”

“Just sit and be cute?” Bucky smiled like he had some kind of secret as he watched Tony walk back across the room and sit back down on the bed. He even deliberately waited until Tony stopped fidgeting under his gaze to get back to work on the light above them. “I don’t know how good I am at just sitting.”

“You get bored just watchin’?”

“Oh God.”

Bucky didn’t wait for a more coherent response than that, just opted to pull down the old fixture and sit it on the floor. Then he casually tossed out, “You can lie down if sittin’ is too much for you.” Then he stood straight, pale eyes waiting for Tony to do as he suggested.

So Tony did.

It didn’t take long for the other man to round the bed and crawl over him, straddling him and pinning him down with hot kisses along his throat.

“Knew I was gonna have you like this,” Bucky groaned in between tonguings. “Knew it as soon as you opened the fucking door.” Tony almost asked something stupid like ‘How?’ but then remembered how he didn’t have any pants on. Instead, he lifted his arms and arched his back so the other man could tug his sweatshirt up and off. He felt skinny and pale, but warmed up to himself as soon as he saw the warmth in Bucky’s eyes as they scanned him over. His blush came back with a shudder and he folded his knees up so that the other was cradled between them. “You’re pretty.”

“ _ You’re _ pretty,” Tony purred back when Bucky lifted up to his knees and slipped out of his henley in a cat-like motion that stretched his long, broad body in a way that made Tony’s mouth water. He reached out to skim his fingers along the fuzz of the other’s happy trail, dipping the pointer into the man’s bellybutton and earning a huff of laughter. “You’re too hot to be ticklish.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Confused, but still cute, Bucky circled the fingers of his left hand around Tony’s right ankle and lifted until one fuzzy sock was pressed to his shoulder. His hand traveled until he could press his thumb to the back of Tony’s knee, sending another shudder straight to Tony’s dick.

He was flexible enough that the only strain he felt while Bucky began dragging his open mouth along his leg was how tensely he was holding his shoulders. He  _ wanted _ . He wanted so badly. And Bucky had decided on this slow shit that was going to light him up from the inside out, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. By taking his dick into his own hands. At his moan, those pale eyes snapped open and, as if he had a spotlight on it, zeroed in on the way Tony was stroking the hard length of himself in his shorts.

Bucky had large hands, his fingers long like a pianist’s, but thick as they traveled down the insides of Tony’s thighs until they could skim the edges of his shorts. “Can I touch?”

“Mhmm,” permitted Tony, lifting his own hands away and dropping his head back with a moan. He left his shorts being pushed aside just enough to allow Bucky’s fingers inside. The man first came in contact with his balls, stroking along the curve of them, gaining more confidence with each stroke until he was massaging Tony there, encouraging Tony’s hips to push up and roll along his rhythm. “Feels good.”

“I bet it does, baby.” Somehow, without Tony noticing, Bucky had shifted forward, his lips now pressed to the other’s inner thigh without his hand missing a beat. Tony let out a sob when Bucky pressed his face against the apex of his legs and huffed out a breath, hot and wet through the thin layer of Tony’s shorts. “Can I lick?”

“Please  _ please _ please.”

Tony’s whispered pleas earned him instant gratification, Bucky’s sinful mouth opening to suckle the head of him through thin cotton, his hand still cradling him down there - right until two fingers hooked into the wet crotch of his shorts and started to yank. What followed was a brief scramble to pull Tony’s shorts off and toss them over Bucky’s shoulder, Bucky was all about tossing Tony’s legs over his shoulders too and they concluded with Tony tangling his hands in Bucky’s hair, completely ruining his bun while Bucky’s mouth took him on a ride.

“I’m gonna - oh God, Bucky!” Tony tried not to buck - ha! - too much, but it didn’t seem to matter to the other man who kept his throat relaxed enough, apparently, but still so fucking tight. “Will you… Can you…” The moan that came out of him next was involuntary, as was the tremble that went through him when Bucky swallowed around him. He felt Bucky lift off his dick, leaving it hard and wet and exposed to the cooler air, like a shock to his system, his eyes opening just enough to see the wild dark halo he’d made of the other’s hair where it was loosened from his bun with some of it still bunched up in the hair tie. He giggled and reached up to fix it, but Bucky lifted up to scoot closer and caught his hands. Then he pushed those against his firm chest, then down his hard stomach, then further down still until he could make Tony rub him through the front of his jeans. Reaching up, he tugged the rest of his hair loose, then asked, “What were you trying to say, baby?”

“Hmm?” Tony was too focused on the new development of the extremely large piece Bucky carried between his legs. It jumped in his hands, for God’s sake. Long and thick… and distracting.

“You wanted me to do something?”

“Put me on my knees?”

Bucky snorted like he’d said something they both weren’t thinking, but dipped down to kiss him anyway. Tony lost himself in the kiss, gave himself up to Bucky’s guiding mouth and tongue until he was squirming and whining. Bucky just kissed him more, sipping up his mewls with rumbling groans of his own. Tony couldn’t help but be proud of the further noises he pulled from the man when his hands went down the front of those jeans.

“Okay, baby, oh-okay,  _ okayokayokay _ , let me get this wet for you,” Bucky proposed when Tony’s thumb came into play, pressing against where he was stickiest. “And I’ll put you on your knees. I promise - Jesus!” Tony didn’t let up his assault, opting to just lick at Bucky’s ear and neck and stroke him slowly with both hands until he felt a heavy tremble above him and Bucky pulled himself away with a single demand, “Lube.”

It took a lot for Tony to roll over and crawl towards his nightstand - especially now that Bucky was standing and stripping off the remainder of his clothing - but he did it somehow, sitting the condom and lube beside him as he positioned himself at the side of his bed. Looking coyly over his shoulder, he knew he made a tempting picture for Bucky, his feet tucked beneath him, apple bottom poked out and ready for the taking…

“Those socks are killing me, doll.”

“Oh, you suck. I’m trying to be sexy.”

Bucky just laughed and pushed him until his cheek was pressed flat against the mattress, which Tony took as permission to become a full pillow princess; only offering assistance by arching his back when slick fingers pressed into him.

“So sexy,” he was assured, hotly and pressed against his spine. There were only two fingers in him, maybe, but they were pumping a rhythm into him that was spreading throughout his body. “Sexy and tight… gonna get it so wet for me.”

“Yes,” he readily agreed, feeling that tight, private part of himself stretch open in welcome, feeling it wink in desperation around Bucky’s thick fingers. It ached there, but his body still begged for more. “Please?”

The hand not fingering him into the next plane of existence was rubbing firm circles into the small of his back so expertly that by the time Bucky stopped touching him to fiddle with the foil of the condom wrapper, Tony was confused as to why he hadn’t ascended into a higher being. Still, he grounded himself into the bed, digging his fists and knees into the mattress at the slide of Bucky inside of him.

“Ohhhh, it’s big.”

“Yeah? ‘S’good?”

“So good! Bucky! I can’t breathe!” he gasped out stupidly, heaving in heavy breaths just as hard hips began to slap into his ass. He was already white knuckling his comforter by the time Bucky settled into his strokes, their bodies clapping together in a rhythm that left Tony feeling sloppy and hot. Bucky’s dick was so good; thick and filling, it reached so deep inside of him when the man started to grind into him.

Hips stirred a new pattern into him, no longer a slapping staccato, but now a single, held note of pleasure that Tony’s foolish body almost scrambled away from if not for Bucky pulling him back. “Is it too much?” Tony just shook his head and Bucky chided him, “Then don’t run away from me. You can take it.” Then he crawled back onto the bed, pressing Tony flat as he swung his leg over the other’s hip and continued to fuck sensations that Tony couldn’t get away from - didn’t want to get away from. He felt so covered, so wanted, especially with Bucky’s hot panting against his neck. “You like it? Tell me.”

“It’s so deep in m- s’good,” he sobbed, rolling his hip back and keening at the shifting angles inside of him. Tony’s pleasure clouded brain couldn’t understand how he became so tangled up in Bucky’s arms, but he clung on to the regardless, pressing kisses into any skin he could come into contact with whether it be Bucky’s or his own and fucking into the wet spot of his comforter.

Eventually, Bucky maneuvered them into a new position, one where he hitched Tony’s thigh further up the mattress so he could filling the room with the sound of their clapping skin again. He knew Bucky was searching for his end, his strokes fast and hard, the head of his dick dragging against Tony’s prostate before he bottomed out and held them both there. Tony whined, not realizing what he was even saying until Bucky said to him and repeated several times, “Then reach down and touch it. I won’t stop you.”

“Please, let me come,” he continued to whine, even as he wrapped his fingers around himself and did. Only the sudden string of curses pressed into his neck let him know that Bucky was right there with him while his body went tight and liquid hot all over, hips humping into his bed as Bucky moaned his name.

Afterwards, Bucky tongued kisses along his sweaty temple and sideburn, his hips still rolling slightly despite how soft he now was inside of Tony. And Tony felt like he might just sink into the center of the earth with how content and heavy he felt, his body languid underneath the other man. Eventually, Bucky got up to toss out the condom and hopefully reflect on what he just did to Tony and how it changed his life in the bathroom, so Tony rolled onto his back and slipped fingers into himself to feel a little less empty.

“Fuck.” Tony opened his eyes where they had clenched closed from him prodding against his oversensitive prostate, but the sight of Bucky’s gobsmacked expression made it feel all the better. The other man's dick swung heavy against his thigh as he made his way back to Tony, but he took into his hands once he climbed back into the cradle of Tony’s trembling legs. “Give me five minutes, doll,” he promised, cool eyes glittering.

-

“It’s dark as fuck in here.”

“The living room has a better view of the sunset, but I can’t move so if you wanna see it, you gotta do that by yourself.” Bucky groaned and pushed Tony off of his chest so he could roll onto his side and close his eyes again. Tony just poked him before he could fall asleep again then gestured up at the ceiling. “So should I use the app to get you back here tomorrow or…?”


End file.
